La vie continue
by Lied
Summary: [Warning : Shojoai.] La fin d'un amour, peutêtre le début d'un autre. Tomoyo x ... à vous de découvrir.


_Disclaimer :_

La série est à CLAMP, la chanson à Kyo, l'idée originale du couple à moi, cette petite fic pour faire plaisir à Angelina. pas de sous, pas de procès, les persos sont pas à moi, vous voilà rassurés.

oOo

**La vie continue**

oOo

- ...  
- C'est le concours de la chorale aujourd'hui... Le professeur Terrada est venu nous encourager... Shaolan doit prendre l'avion de 10h pour Hong Kong !  
- ...  
- Pour avoir cet avion, il doit déjà être en train de sortir de chez lui...  
- ... ... ...  
- Ne désespère pas, Sakura ! Tu peux arriver à temps ! N'oublie pas ta formule magique qui rend invincible !  
- ...  
- Au revoir... murmure tendrement la fillette au bout du fil.

Tomoyo Daidoji raccroche son portable. C'est le tournant finale pour sa meilleur amie et cousine, Sakura Kinomoto. Elle va annoncer à celui qu'elle aime et qui rentre chez lui, les sentiments qu'elle éprouve à son égard.

- Shaolan... tu es si chanceux. Murmure la petite.

L'enfant sert son téléphone contre son coeur. Son premier amour vole vers un autre coeur. Elle savait que c'était voué à l'échec, depuis toujours, mais rien n'empêche la douleur douce-amère qui envahit son coeur.  
Ça doit être ce qu'a ressenti Sakura quand Yukito lui a répondu qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre.  
L'amour a parfois un parfum de tristesse.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Tomoyo ? Demande Naoko Yanagisawa.

Tomoyo relève la tête. Ces yeux sont plein de larmes qui ne tombent pas. Elle sourit, peinée, à la fillette à lunettes.

- Rien que le temps n'atténura... Répond enfin l'enfant à la chevelure violine.  
- C'est Sakura, n'est-ce pas ?  
- ...  
- Chiharu et Rika m'ont dit qu'elles l'avaient croisée, et qu'elle avait l'air perdue...  
- Elle cherchait des réponses. Elle les a trouvées. Commente simplement le toute jeune fille.

Naoko sortit un délicat mouchoir de dentelles et le tendit à sa camarade.

- Elle a découvert ses sentiments pour Shaolan, je suppose, Demande gentillement la claire brunette.  
- Qu... Bafouille Tomoyo.  
- Tu n'es pas la seule à observer Sakura. Elle est si adorable... Accorde, paisiblement, Naoko.  
- Oh... je... je... Rougit la jeune chanteuse.  
- Je sais que tu l'aimes. Pas d'un amour amicale. Je vois un peu plus que les autres. Je ne vois pas tout mais...  
- Je... Je l'aime oui, Admet Tomoyo, pour la première fois conciente que quelqu'un comprend réellement les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour sa meilleure amie.  
- Je l'envie.

Tomoyo contemple Naoko, bouche-bée, incrédule. L'autre toute jeune fille cache ses yeux derrière sa frange, en baissant la tête, mais les cheveux châtains clairs ne suffisent pas à cacher la rougeur qui a envahit la peau pâle derrière les grandes lunettes.

- Je voulais te le dire depuis quelques temps mais... la raison pour lequel j'observe Sakura c'est parce que je te regarde toi. Je... Je... Hésite soudain la fillette. C'est plus dur que je ne le pensais...

Naoko, saisit une des mains de Tomoyo et y glisse un porte-bonheur. Elle sourit, intimidée et gênée, le rouge aux joues, avant de s'enfuir. Elle se retourne cependant un moment pour agiter la main en direction de son amie.

- Je serais dans la salle pour le concert ! Bonne chance ! Tu es la meilleure ! S'exclame-t-elle.

Puis elle disparait de la salle des choristes.  
Tomoyo, lentement, ouvre sa main et observe l'objet que lui a laissé son amie et camarade de classe. La signification de l'objet atteint tranquillement son esprit embrumé de chagrin.  
Une des larmes, qui n'osait s'échapper, finit par rouler, unique, parfaite et ronde, le long de sa joue diaphane.  
C'est un porte-bonheur qu'on offre aux amoureux. À son amoureux.

Tomoyo referme sa main et porte son poing à sa bouche. Ses lèvres effleurent doucement le bout de papier qui dépasse, avec révérence, avec tristesse.  
Elle, qui selon Eriol, possédait un sens de l'observation surnaturel, elle qui était toujours capable de deviner les sentiments des autres, n'avait rien vu, rien su.  
Elle soupira et regarda par la fenêtre, où un coin de ciel bleu se découpait. Il n'y avait pas un nuage.  
Une journée ensoleillée pour perdre son premier amour.  
Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un rictus tendre. Elle songea à l'autre fillette, aux implications de ses mots. À la blessure actuelle de son coeur.  
Et elle glissa le porte-bonheur dans sa manche, le cordon comme bracelet à son poignet.

Peut-être qu'avec le temps...  
Elle effaça le trace de sa seule larme puis redressa les épaules et rangea son portable.  
Son tour de chant était pour bientôt, elle devrait exceller. Pour encourager Sakura et Shaolan dans leur affection mutuelle, pour tous ceux qu'elle avait connu grâce à Clow Read, qui gravitaient autour de Sakura, et qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Et pour tout ces amis.  
Et puis, peut-être qu'elle pourrait proposer à Naoko, après, d'aller prendre une glace, en tout bien, tout honneur.  
Pour parler et pour savoir... savoir peut-être si le bonheur n'était pas plus prêt qu'elle croyait.

Elle redressa sa tenue, remit son petit béret en place, s'assura que ces cheveux étaient corrects, puis elle attrapa sa partition et se dirigea vers ses autres compagnes de chant.  
La vie continue.

_J'ai découvert en elle,  
J'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes  
Dans son rire et ses yeux, l'essentiel  
J'ai découvert en elle,  
j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel,  
Une attache à nulle autre pareille _

Mes racines et mes ailes qui font de notre histoire,  
De nos regards, un trait d'union,  
Et de mes chaînes, ma liberté sans condition,  
Et ma plus belle prison  
Comme une revanche inespérée,  
Comme une urgence à partager  
Une évidence en moi se fait

Sakura court derrière le bus encore un peu et s'arrête. Elle essuie ses larmes.

- Tu es l'élu de mon coeur, Shaolan... murmure-t-elle au vent.

Un sourire lent, mais précaire se dessine sur son visage.  
Elle regarde le ciel, bleu, parfait.  
La vie continue.

oOo

Mot de l'auteur

**Lied :** Tadaaaaaaam !  
**Shaolan :** C'est court...  
**Lied, sourcil qui tressaute :** Je sais, merci ! J'ai pas pu faire mieux...  
**Sakura :** Woé ? Mais, mais... J'voulais pas briser le coeur de Tomoyo moi !  
**Shaolan :** T'inquiètes Ma Sakura, ce n'est pas réelle, ce sont les élucubrations fanfictionneuses de Lied tout ça...  
**Tomoyo, caméra en main, filmant les tourtereaux :** J'avoue que que c'était mignon... ohohohoho !  
**Lied :** Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens vaguement ignorée...  
**Naoko qui arrive :** Ah ? Pourquoi donc ?  
**Lied qui désigne les trois autres :** Ils se font leur conversation perso, sans moi. **hausse les épaules** En même temps, ça me change des personnages qui crient, se lamentent ou pleurent parce que j'ai écris sur eux...  
**Naoko, qui sourit doucement :** Oui, certainement. Tu penses faire une suite ?  
**Lied, méfiante :** Euuuuh... si j'ai l'inspiration oui.  
**Naoko sautille ravie :** Tant mieux, j'aimerai bien savoir si je finirai par vivre une grande historie d'amour avec Tomoyo !  
**Lied :** ÔO;;; ... ... ...  
**Tomoyo acquièse avec un grand sourire :** C'est vrai, moi aussi j'aimerai savoir !  
**Lied, qui se remet du choc, sourit comme une malade :** J'vous adore les filles ! Je promet d'y songer !  
**Sakura se tourne vers l'écran :** En espérant que la lecture t'aura plu Petite Ange, car c'est pour toi. **salue en s'inclinant légèrement**  
**Shaolan :** Ouais, même si c'est pas le couple que tu préfères... heureusement ! **serre Sakura contre lui**  
**Lied :** Oui mais moi j'y arrive pas à imaginer ou faire des Tomoyo x Sakura ! Et j'aime pas Mei lin !  
**Tomoyo et Naoko lui sourient, Shaolan roule des yeux, Sakura rougit sous les implications, puis apparait Keroberos.  
Le gardien Solaire :** Peuchère ! Vous foutez quoi ! Le thé est prêt ! J'ai faim ! Vous venez goûter oui ou non !  
**Lied :** Il a le chic pour casser les ambiances... éè ;;


End file.
